Turn for the Worst
by nachonaco
Summary: The museum curator was killed.  Syd's been falling asleep in class.  Are the two connected?  If so, how?
1. One

The police lowered tarp over the body, wondering what had happened. Mysterious claw markings had torn through the chest cavity, bringing instant death. Detectives could not find a single shred of evidence, even the weapons had no fingerprints. The Federal Beaureau of Investigators hypothesized that the clone of their most powerful experiment, S060787, could have gone mad. But to murder an innocent? Even that was too devious for the clone, she was known to only go after S060787, her twin D060787B, and rarely their aunt.  
The crowds began to disperse. Hardly-muted rumors began to trickle about, then slowly escalated into full-blown stories. Some said it was a cyclop-dragon conjured by science that had penetrated the museum, some believed that it was Shego-gone-homicidal. Others didn't know, only cared to protect their families from the menace. Moments later, Des Lipsky, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Sam Perfect arrived at the scene, investigating any and all clues, on the rare whim that the police had overlooked something.  
Conspicuously absent from the band of heroes and heroines was Syd Lipsky.  
No clues were found at the scene, and the group left. Two days went by, and Jessie took note of Syd's recent lack of attention in class. Not that she ever paid much attention in the first place, mind you, yet whatever attention was quickly disposed of. Slipping an index card on Syd's desk, she tapped the teen heroine on the shoulder. Syd woke up and looked at the note. "'See me after class'." Syd read silently to herself. The bell rang, Syd walked over to Jessie's desk and fought back a yawn. "Syd," Jessie spoke softly, concerned. "Yeah?" Syd blinked her eyes, which had recently begun to acquire bags on the lower lids now and then. "You have to pay better attention. Your other teachers say you haven't been paying attention, you've been falling asleep in class..."  
"I know, Aunt Jessie. I know." Syd covered her mouth to yawn.  
"You haven't been at home, either. You're always out."  
"That's a problem for you?! You HATE me, remember?"  
"Syd, I don't hate you."  
"Yeah, right." Syd rolled her bloodshot eyes.  
"I don't."  
"Sure you don't." Syd shifted her backpack to the other shoulder, rolled her eyes again, and walked out the door. Jessie sighed and covered her face in her hands. Syd hadn't always been like this. She had been the polar opposite to her mother. Jessie replayed that thought in her head as she glanced at a family photo of the Lipskys. Drakken stared, Shego retained her sullen expression, Des grinned, and Syd grinned, as if to say 'My grin is so much wider'. This photo was taken about six months after the arrival of the sisters.  
Jessie reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. A photo of Syd and Des standing in the backyard with their dog was the first photo. Syd, who was seemingly very different from the person Jessie talked to, was still grinning. Jessie began to wonder if Syd was starting to go the route her parents did.  
When she was a teenager, Jessie had a basement room. Jessie remembered the night Drew, or Drakken as he preferred, had moved in again. Now blue-skinned and with what he called an 'evil sidekick', Shego, they had taken the guest bedrooms. Often distancing herself from the two, Jessie would usually go to a local fast-food restaurant. She was indifferent towards them, not caring if they stayed or went.  
Jessie shook her head, which had begun to twinge from the thought processes that seemed to multiply and complicate.  
Was Syd changing? All signs pointed to yes. 


	2. Two

Syd didn't say a word that night. Nervously scooting a bit of her macaroni and cheese onto the spoon, she hoped no one would break the silence. She mentally groaned and finally chose to break it herself. "Gotta go. I have to clean my room." Not bothering to wait for permission, she walked off. She began to rummage through her drawers, grabbing what she called her 'skating clothes'. Though she rarely ever skated, the clothes she had purposed for the activity appeared to have been worn.  
Normally one for designer Club Banana clothes, Syd had had a recent cash drought, being reduced to going to going to a Goodwill store. Selecting a white T-shirt and ripped jeans, she decided her outfit was incomplete. She added a purple windbreaker. Crawling through the window, she set off for that night's 'camp site'. Staying in the park for the past three days, Syd decided to move on. Perhaps, she considered, she could stay at a hotel. She had some money which had been stolen from students in the locker room, most commonly Bonnie's, she being the richest student. It also served as payback for all the months of torment she had attacked with maliciously since Syd's arrival at Middleton High School.  
Holding five hundred dollars in her hand, the payment of difficult stealing, she slowly walked toward a hotel. When the concierge asked her if she lived with her parents, she responded, "I was emancipated." The clerk nodded and handed Syd a small plastic card, her room key. Trudging upstairs, the teen couldn't believe the stupidity that had just been displayed. She went right to her room, number 25. Swiping the key through the scanner, she stepped into her room, flopping down on the bed. Holding the remote in her hand, she clicked on the TV. "Authorities are still resolving the death of Middleton's museum curator. Gathered reports say Leonard Johnson received multiple knife-like cuts, however no weapons were located at the scene of the crime." The news reporter, Tricia Lipowski, had obviously done her research.  
Syd turned off the TV and collapsed, asleep.  
The next day at school, during lunch, Syd, Sam, Ron, and Des sat at a table, contemplating the demise of whoever was causing the violent attacks. "Anyone have any ideas how we can get rid of this murderer?" Des asked. Murmurs of negativity rang through the table...  
Syd said nothing.  
That night, Syd was gone again. Disappearing was all too common nowadays, she considered herself not truly a member of her family any longer. Sneaking out to Middleton's pawn shop, her claws cracked through the glass. "You again? Syd, you used to be such a nice kid...buying comics for your little bro-" The employee behind the counter gagged as Syd grabbed the front of his collar. "Give. Me. The. Money. All of it." The former teen heroine hissed.  
The only other two people in the store were a young woman and her toddler son. Syd menacingly stepped over to a circuitbreaker. "Circa 1950, eh?" Syd muttered. "Careful..." She paused, destroying the box. "....the thing might be flammable." It caught on fire. The woman shrieked, picked up her child and ran, Syd smirked, satisfied, and leapt out the window.  
Staring defiantly at the burning building, a slow, evil smile creeped across her mouth. Leaping up onto a fire escape on an adjoining building, she set off for the wharf.  
"Yo. S-Clone." She said aloud upon reaching the warehouse, hoping the clone would hear her. "Look what I got this time, it's really good." She held up a solid gold pocketwatch, glistening in the dim light. "Pocket watch." She pulled out another item. "Motorola cell phone. Flip phone, 500 minutes nationwide. Free on weekends."  
"For God's sake, Lipsky, you're not selling on eBay! You're stealing and giving me items!"  
"Sorry, ma'am. Anyway..." Syd picked up a pearl necklace. "Lovely necklace, really." She commented. "Twenty dollars. Stolen from the former pawn shop."  
"Former?" The clone asked.  
Syd drew a finger across her neck, signaling death and destruction for the former business. The clone nodded, an evil smile that matched Syd's growing on her face. The hideout at the wharf was ingenious, no one went there anymore, allowing for evil to reign supreme. On the rare whim someone did venture down to the wharf, they never returned. Never. Syd grinned, thinking of the three or four innocents that had been murdered. She hadn't just gone out and attacked, she had destroyed parts of the docks, carefully so it was impossible to tell whether or not old age and decay had done the piers in.  
No doubt, Syd realized, her sister would soon arrive with her sidekick boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. She picked up a handgun. Maybe she could make Des suffer after all....she would not of course, aim for her. She would aim for the heart.  
And that can have two different meanings. 


End file.
